The Intangible Ninja
by Gooiz
Summary: -Abandoned- If you're interested in this story contact me if you wish to use the idea or whatever. I found the plot weak.
1. Chapter 1- Getting The Right Eye

Naruto The Intangible Ninja.

Pairing will be either:-

Naruhina

Narukure

Narutayu

NaruFemKakashi

Chapter 1: The power awakens.

A young boy is seen running through the streets of the village hidden in the leaves. Behind him people wielding weapons and torches filled the air with misplaced blame about a fox attack that occurred 6 years ago. The young boy had ocean blue eyes and blond hair spiked in every direction with jaw length bangs framing his face where whisker marks would have resided but due to certain events were not there. The boy was named Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, of course only aware of the fire two names as it was a village secret.

Back on topic, the boy ran as fast as he can towards the outskirts of the village, dodging tree's as he kept walking until he landed on what seemed to be a body that was completely white and had its face covered with a white swirl mask.

Naruto looked at the man before poking him and hiding behind a tree.

"Ugh, who did that?" groaned the man.

The swirled man herd a squeak and turned around to see a young boy who

reminded him of his dead sensei.

"Brat, come here for a second" he immediately followed with

Naruto gained a tick mark on his head

"HEY, I'M NOT A BRAT!" Naruto Yelled.

"Ouch, I just woke up from being pierced in the chest so the least you can do is shut up" The swirled man said.

Naruto huffed in annoyance

"Anyway what's your name kid?" said the man.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and you are?" replied the contained.

_"Ah so this is the kyuubi's jailor, I might be dyeing now but that doesn't mean I can't mess with madara's sick and twisted plan." _Thought the hidden man.

"Obito Uchiha" said the now identified Obito.

Naruto decided that if the man wanted to hurt him, he would have done so when he heard his name. So he got up and decided to sit next to him.

"Oi brat, what happened to your eye?" Obito asked looking at naruto's right swollen eye.

"Someone hit me with a kunai there yesterday, I'm healing fast but jiji said that I would never use it again" said Naruto with a down cast look.

"Hehehe, I bet I can fix that" Obito said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"ZETSU, GET OUT HERE" Yelled Obito, to at which a strange looking man completely white came out of the ground.

"Why isn't my black counter-part here?" The now identified "white" Zetsu asked.

"Because you're the one who knows how to transplant sharingans" Obito said.

"Fine, so who are you giving it to?" Zetsu asked.

"The kid" Obito Replied

"EH?" Came the yell of the three.

Zetsu then proceeded to transplant two sharingan eyes into naruto's right causing him to have it take the form of obito's sharingan along with three circles at the end of the scythes.

Note: Will try to update this often, Naruto will not be god like but he will use kamui A LOT because its an awesome power.


	2. Chapter 2 - Public Display

Naruto The Intangible Ninja

Chapter 2: Training/Testing New Abilities.

Pairing Choices:

Naruhina

Narukure

Narutayu

Narufemkakashi (meh if this is not chosen kakashi will remain male.)

The small blonde boy woke up 4 hours later with extreme pain in his right eye socket. He slowly opened it to see that everything was in black and white and he could see faint blue lines in the insects around him.

"glad to see your up" said Obito.

"Ano, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY EYE!" Naruto yelled out causing Obito eyebrow to twitch.

"SHUT UP BRAT!," and after ignoring a small cry of someone denying them being a brat began to explain.

"I gave you my sharingan along with all its power, now those villagers are going to be here soon so we are going to use one of my techniques to teach you for a total of three days" Obito explained.

"My sharingan is special because it allows me to phase through things and have things phase through me" continued the Uchiha.

"Anyway, you must promise me that you will not completely rely on your eye, but that does not mean you cannot have fun with it. Just make sure you learn some techniques and I recommend you keep it a secret with a black bandana." Obito finished handing Naruto a black sash.

"Alright get ready".

Slowly Obito's sharingan transformed into madara's original mangekyou.

"**Tsukuyomi"**

For the next three days Obito helped Naruto understand his abilities and use them to his full potential. Obito also admitted the fact that he had not unlocked the full capabilities of his sharingan and that there could be more to his eyes then well meets the "eye". *no pun intended.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````Time Skip: 3 seconds later```````````````````````````

"Well Naruto, that's all I can help you with for now." Said Obito with a grin showing that he was back to his old self.

"Hai Obito-sensei" said Naruto with his own grin.

"Remember though never tell anyone I was here or that you know me, and if anyone asks about your eye blame the fox in your gut that we talked about, and finally don't blame anyone for not telling you" said Obito as he body flickered away to take his own life.

Naruto then slowly walked back to the village.

-One Hour Later In the village-

"THERE'S THE DEMON BRAT, GET IT AND KILL IT" yelled a random villager.

The other villagers piled again and formed their mini-mob except this time there were a few shinobi as well. They threw kunai at Naruto to which passed through him except for two that he caught in each hand. He started running through the crowd who tried to poke him with their weapons much to their failure. He then put a kunai at the necks at the two shinobi at the end.

"If you ever touch me again, I will not hesitate to kill you." Reminding some of the older ninja of the fourth during the third great ninja war.

Naruto then walked straight towards a wall only to enter it upon contact leaving the crowd wide-eyed as well as the sandaime hokage who was watching this occur through his crystal ball and had already deployed ANBU to assist Naruto.

_"Kami Minato, they never make it easier for the poor boy."_


	3. Chapter 3- Joining the Academy

Naruto The Intangible Ninja

Chapter 3: Joining The Academy

Pairing Choices:

0- Naruhina

0- Narukure

1- Narutayu

2 vote -Narufemkakashi (meh if this is not chosen kakashi will remain male.)

vote in the review section, will be decided by chapter 6.

Naruto entered his room through his eye vortex. He looked around noticing how dirty it was and slowly decided to clean things up a bit. He packed away all his ramen packets and decided to start with a healthier diet since the only technique Obito taught him was the transformation technique.

A knock at the door broke Naruto out of his current cleaning adventure, he dropped his broom and opened the door to come face to face with the man he considered a grandfather. Naruto decided it was best to hide the fact that he knew about the fox and put on a happy smile so that he could get into the ninja academy and be like his idol.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you doing today" asked the professor with a happy tone.

"I'm doing good Jiji, I was cleaning out my apartment since a ninja has to make the best out of his surroundings" said Naruto

"So you want to be a ninja? I could sign you up for the academy in two months" said the old man.

"YATTA, I can finally become a ninja!" Naruto exclaimed with glee.

"Anyway Naruto, there was some commotion in town earlier, some people were saying that you disappeared through a wall and threatened a mob?" asked the sandaime observing the boy's reaction.

"Yeah, I was getting tired of their treatment so I decided to scare them a little with a prank of mine" said Naruto while rubbing the back of his head.

"All right Naruto, anyway why are you wearing a band over one of your eyes?" asked the genuinely curios hokage.

"Oh I saw a silver haired man do the same and thought it was cool" said Naruto as one of his eyes turned into a upside down "U".

"well anyway lets get you some clothes for the academy eh Naruto-kun" said the sandaime.

Sarutobi and Uzumaki walked through the village ignoring the whispers and glares of the people saying how the demon has brainwashed their leader. This of course caused the old hokage to glare at them with some killing intent just to shut them up. The two went to various clothing shops to which they were accepted to buy from due to the sandaime walking in with the young boy.

In the end Naruto ended up with a white hoodie with three orange lines on each side, a fishnet shirt, black cargo pants, and a pair of black ninja sandals. Naruto also bought a comb so that he could pull his hair down slightly so that it covered his right eye while still maintaining the same hairstyle, which reminded everyone of the fourth hokage.

Naruto waved to the sandaime and then ran to an alley so that he could warp to his room and get ready for the academy in a week.


	4. Chapter 4- The First Day

**Sorry for now typing for a while now, was improving on some of my writing skills as well as doing some other stuff. Hopefully this chapter will be better, I am going to do a chapter every week either on Saturdays or Fridays.**

**Well…Um Enjoy :P, Btw Fem Kakashi wins.**

**Chapter 4: First Day**

Walking through the academy hallways, Naruto could not help but notice the glares the teacher's gave him along with a few stares of confusion. As he passed he heard something coming from behind him, slowly turning his head he simply let the kunai enter through his chest as he allowed his hidden left eye to change into his sharingan. He then slowly turned around, his eye returning to their regular electric blue. "Who through the knife?" Asked the serious blue-eyed boy. The teacher's simply lifted their fallen jaws from the ground, tsk'ed and left the boy to do his own thing. Slowly, he reached his class room.

Entering the class room he spotted a young chunin who had a scar across his nose, as well as his hair up and tied. "Naruto Uzumaki, I presume?" asked the chunin will clear annoyance. A yes came from our protagonist as he answered question. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU 3 HOUR LATE" Yelled Iruka who had his name written on the board. The yellow haired boy decided to rack his brain for an excuse, any excuse, until his saw a pigeon land on the tree outside. Looking his teacher in the eye he responded " I was on my way to class, when I saw this old lady being attacked by pigeons so I decided to use my special ninja skills to defend her from the cooing pests." Finished Naruto. Iruka looked at him with a giant sweat drop, that grew when he saw the pigeon glaring at Naruto with its one eye. "Recess is over so just wait outside the door so I can introduce you to the class."

The students slowly filled the class, going from the last gloomy uchiha, to the shy and stuttering hyuuga. It was basically a clan filled with clan heirs, and soon future leaders who were learning how to survive and strive in the shinbone world. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and smoke started spraying the room. "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT COMING FROM?" Yelled Iruka with obvious annoyance. Suddenly, a flock of pigeons flew across the classroom and a boy started rising from the ground, the class shook in suspense when suddenly. Everything stopped, the smoke cleared and the lights returned to normal…"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, hope we can be friends". The class sweat dropped at the sudden change.

A few girls noticed Naruto's good looks and started staring with hearts in their eyes. "Oh crap" thought Naruto. None the less he walked up to his seat and sat down next to a boy with a high collared jacket and black circle-shaped sunglasses. "Yo, you know who I am? So whats your name?". "Shino Aburame" came the static emotionless reply. Naruto's eyebrow twitched, this was going to be a very long year.

**Alright so next chapters are gonna be longer, There will be no Oc's because personally they ruin the story. As for naruto's power-up it is either going to be**

**1)Mokuton+ Heavy water affinity**

**2) Sasuke's Left Rinnegan eye ( will have same powers as regular rinnegan)+ 5 elements (no wood style etc.)**

**3)Lightning and fire styles, with moves such as raikiri, goka mekyyaku and some made up moves**

**4) you guys can choose any blood line or thing you find interesting and post it in the review section.**


	5. Chapter 5- Academy Days

**Haha, haven't written this in a while.**

**Well I'm going to continue this now after nearly half a year lol.**

**Anyway everything remains the same for now, and my writing has improved in more ways then one due to reading other stories that have given me a ton of cool Ideas.**

**Oh yeah, I'm also going to be modifying madara's return in a way since Obito is now out out of the picture. I'm still not sure how I'm going to do this but any ideas are welcome.**

**Yes I do read all reviews bad or good they're still reviews, I'll only respond to those who's Ideas or criticism has helped improve the story and well mention them above here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way,shape or form. **

**Onto the story!**

**—-**

**Chapter 5: Academy Days**

"My god could this get any worse" thought a young blonde sweat dropping as he saw a girl with pink hair and another with blonde hair fight over a raven haired boy. Blowing a bang out his eye he saw both girls on either side of the table leaning towards each other.

Chuckling to himself he sent a bit of chakra into his right eye(Yep, since two sharingans were implanted he's getting both long and short distance kamui's as well as some other powers that will be revealed later on) making the table intangible and what soon followed was….

**SMACK!**

Went the two lips of the loud teenage girls who struggled to separate as both of them turned away.

"OH MY GOD" yelled a majority of the girls.

A few males flew back with blood coming out of their nose.

Naruto turned to his left only to see Shino red, about to burst out in laughter as well. "That was the best!" said Naruto wiping a stray tear from his eye. Suddenly the door burst open and an angry Iruka came in….

"SILENCE!" Screamed Iruka, soon after everyone was running towards the nearest seat in a hurry.

"Now, today we're going to start weekly sparring-sessions between classmates, this will help settle ranking and will assist the hokage in the future when setting up teams" said Iruke

"Let's see here, we'll be following a system where the winners will advance while the losers are disqualified till we have the strongest student." said Iruka

A certain Uchiha smirked when he heard this, knowing it was going to be an easy victory.

"Alright, first up is….."

Naruto stared up and looked into the sky wondering what has his life come to, soon he was day dreaming and thinking about cool ways to phase in and out with his Kamui. He was woken up when he heard the sound of a rock being thrown at him, using Kamui he caused space to quickly warp around it making it look like it had disappeared.

"NARUTO!" Yelled Iruka

"Yes sensei?, what is it?" asked Naruto

"THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I'VE CALLED YOU, CHOJI IS WAITING IN THE RING" responded the teacher.

"Fine fine, let's do this" said the annoyed blonde

"Alright, let's begin the match. Remember this is strictly Taijutsu meaning nothing else" said Mizuki who was another silver haired instructor that worked with Iruka.

"HAJIME" And the two were off.

Choji didn't want to be labeled as a weakling since he was already dubbed fat by the majority of the class, but Naruto was one of the very few who never mocked him for it so he did not want to damage him too bad.

"Sensei, am I allowed to use my families expansion techniques?" asked Shoji

"I see no harm as long as your opponent accepts" receiving a nod from the blonde Iruka went on, "Very well, ninjutsu will be allowed in this fight. Nothing fatal or dismembering is allowed and doing so will result in harsh punishments"

Choji expanded as he turned into a ball and dashed towards Naruto, the latter activated his sharingan which was hidden under a bang of hair.

**Kamui**

Soon Naruto's body was safely warped to the pocket dimension as he dived into the ground and appeared a few meters where Choji originally was.

"NOW IT IS TIME TO REVEAL MY ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE!" Yelled Naruto

"**NINPO: CLOTHES STRIPPER TECHNIQUE"** Shouted the blonde has he clapped his hands together. Soon all the girls had been stripped leaving them with nothing except Bras and Panties.

"**KYAAAAAAAA"** shouted the group of girls

"SUCCESS, MY TECHNIQUE WORKS" yelled Naruto with a fist in the air

"**GET BACK HERE NARUTO**" Shouted the same group

Iruka and Mizuki would have stopped them if not for the hot new teacher who just happened to be observing the spar got her clothing destroyed causing the two to fall back with massive nosebleeds.

_"Crap, they're coming after me I can hide in the academy bathroom but that won't solve anything and I'd eventually be flushed out" _ Thought Naruto has a he ran through the hallways of the academy.

Diving into an ally the blonde looked around till he saw a man with the Iwa symbol on his forehead about to slaughter a leaf chunin. Running towards them he caught the man's attention with a fire ball.

Turning around the man saw who was coming close to him and died of laughter, "Kid you're too young to be taking me on, then again you do resemble that bastard who murdered a lot of us. I'll end this with the dust release technique I've recently been training with" as he finished charging a dust release technique.

**"Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Techniqu**e" Said the man as he threw the cube at Naruto.

"DIE…ugh" the man looked down and saw a knife coming out of his chest, turning around he saw two red eyes with a weird pattern in them.

"HOW DID YOU….Guh" was the last thing the man said as his throat was cut and blood sprayed out.

"Hm, a scroll with the same move he used against me? The dust release? might as well take the free loot!

He never noticed another Iwa jounin who watched the fight from a distance….

"I must report this to Tsuchikage-sama" as he disappeared into the earth leaving cracks where he was.

—

**Well that's it for today guys, the poll about Naruto's powers is still open to leave any comments and such in the review bar. I will need to take some time when writing the next chapter but rest assured it will come out soon since I have the outline ready.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and leave a favourite and review if you enjoyed the story.**

**Peace**

**-Gool**


	6. Chapter 6- Graduation!

**Alright Guys, this is the next update here for you**

**I've decided which power to give Naruto, and that will be revealed of course in this chapter**

**I don't plan on ever finishing this story, now hold on I don't mean it that way :P**

**I mean I'll be adding elements and plots even after the main arch, or I might not even re-write them at all and have the story take a different turn..**

**Leave any Ideas in the review section, I read every single one of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

**Onto the story!**

**—-**

**Chapter 6: Graduation!**

After that event Naruto went home to see what the funny looking scroll had inside, opening it up it had information on combining specific elements together to make dust release, his sharingan on copying all the information into his memory. Kicking it under the bed, he looked in the mirror only to see two sharingan eyes staring back at him.

_"Two? Only one was implanted, how has something like this happened?" _ Thought Naruto, he pushed more chakra into his eyes pushing them further into the next stage noticing how his second sharingan didn't morph, but instead turned purple and then back into the regular sharingan with the 3 tomoe rotating around the pupil.

_"What's wrong with that eye specifically? It seems something is wrong with it? Or does it require more chakra?" , _pushing more chakra into his eye specifically he felt most of his chakra fading as if the eye was drinking it up. Before passing out he saw a single black line flash for a second around his pupil before he feel into the darkness.

—

Waking up the next morning, Naruto stretched his back realising that he was asleep on the bathroom floor. Cracking his pack the flood of memories from the day before came into his mind.

Without the rush of adrenaline he realised that he killed a man. Eyes widening in realisation he pulled himself to his toilet which was conveniently right next to him, emptying the contents of his stomach he sat back down on the floor leaning his head against the wall.

_" Relax Naruto, It was all in self defence, nothing you should be worried about. Then again this profession will involve spilling a lot of blood, I should prepare better so I don't end up freezing up in battle" _ This was going through naruto's head.

**_"Dumb humans" _**he heard a voice say, looking around he noticed no one around him. Shrugging it off he prepared for graduation which surprisingly was happening today, and another "surprise" was that he was about to be late.

Putting on his clothes he rushed out of his house, grabbing a sandwich on the way out, jumping on roof after roof till he got to his destination which was the academy.

Rolling into a ball and crashing through the window Naruto entered his class, this of course was met with a red Iruka and laughing class mates who found the entire thing hilarious.

"NARUTO, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU JUST USE THE DOOR" Yelled Iruka, fuming at the mess in the classroom.

"Well you see,Ninja are supposed to be sneaky and what better way to leave the academy demonstrating such a skill" said Naruto with a fist in the air

"Just go sit down Naruto" said Iruka with a sweat drop expecting such a response.

"Alright class, today is the graduation exam I hope you're all prepared." said Iruka starting things off.

Mizuki then continued on "there are 3 portions to this test, The information or written part, then the physical testing, and finally demonstrating 3 academy jutsu as well as one you learned on your own should you want some extra credit added to your final score." finished the second academy teacher.

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard as the hot teacher from the previous day peered her head in and glared at Naruto

" I'd just like to remind Naruto that the clothes stripper technique will not get you any extra credit and using it is an automatic fail regardless of what happens." she said narrowing her eyes at him along with the rest of the girls in the classroom.

"Alright, Alright, It's not like any of the girls here had anything to hide anyway" Naruto said the last part in a "low" voice causing all the females to glare at him once more.

"Calm down class" said Iruka scratching the back of his head.

"Alright so let's start then…" Student after student went in and out of the 4 room, some leaving with faces of joy with a headband on either their arm, and some leaving with tears in their eyes coming out as they were.

"Naruto Uzumaki please enter room 3" said the instructor standing outside the 4 testing rooms.

Entering the room he realised that inside was a small field, not that big but around the size of a regular fighting ring they had in the academy, as well as a desk with a piece of paper. Turning to his left he saw he the two instructors being Iruka and Mizuki.

"Welcome…Oh dear god" Iruka resisted the urge to walk out of the room when he saw the grin the the next student was sporting. Handing Naruto the test he sat back in his chair and waited for the first part of his test to be over.

Information wasn't an issue with Naruto, after abusing the sharingan's ability to literally copy down any information all he had to do was read through it once and his eye would piece it together for him to pull out at any given moment. Easily answering all the questions, he flipped to the next page and finished everything there as well. Most of the questions were based on the village's history and tactics used in the war, only the second part being actually useful in a way when talking about the shinobi lifestyle.

Getting up and handing in his tests,

"Alright Naruto, we're going to have a light spar without any ninjutsu or genjutsu. Come at me with everything you got" said Mizuki with a bit of a glint in his eye.

Rushing towards Mizuki, Naruto aimed a kick to his head only for it to be blocked by his arm, he then followed up by twisting his body to the right and following up with another kick to the left side of his head which was not something the academy teacher was expecting judging by the way the boy acted in class and such. Activating his sharingan and quickly hiding them under an illusion he rushed towards the teacher again with a flurry of punches and kicks which packed a powerful amount of force thanks to him training his body everyday. He knew that he'd have to find a style that suited him well, but tell then he was going to continue pounding Mizuki. The fight was escalating and just when Mizuki thought he had the upper hand he saw Naruto smile evilly and all he could do is watch as Naruto's foot went straight between his legs.

A girlish scream was heard all over the academy.

"Was that really necessary Naruto?" Asked an Enraged Iruka with a tick mark on his head, Naruto responded by saying a ninja never fights fair causing the man to sweat drop again.

—-

Finally the Ninjutsu portion of the exam, Walking up to Iruka he preformed a substitution with the ice-pack Mizuki was using causing him to land another kick right where it hurts causing another scream to be heard across the academy. Then he transformed into the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze who was someone that he looked up to even before meeting Obito. And finally he created a good 12 clones who looked fairly decent and that gave him the thumbs up for passing.

Exiting with his headband in his pocket he saw the sinister smirks on most the parents there, giving them the middle finger he pulled his headband out his pocket and wrapped it around his forehead laughing at their expressions.

He was about to leave when he heard "Hey Naruto, there's a way for you to become rookie of the year if you….."

**Welp, That's about it for now.**

**I'll try to post a new chapter soon enough.**

**Now, Naruto's left rinnegan eye is going to be different from the standard one.**

**I plan to incorporate time and space manipulation into it as well as some other cool things that will come up in future chapters**

**Review and Enjoy :P**


	7. Chapter 7- Dealing with a Traitor!

**Welcome back to another chapter people :P**

**I'm in the mood to update a lot and I'll have to incorporate writing into my daily schedule **

**I'll try to update chapters weekly and make them longer**

**Leave any Ideas and suggestions in the review section, I respond to all of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

**Onto the story!**

**—**

**Chapter 7: Dealing with a traitor!**

Here he was in the forest around Konoha with the forbidden scroll in his hand, his sharingan putting all techniques dangerous or not into his memory for future practice. Naruto knew that something was fishy with all this, either way he wasn't going to turn down the offer to learn new techniques. Since he simply phased through the Hokage building and got the scroll no alarms were triggered, either way he decided that he should up his training instead of the simple physical exercise that involved push-ups and sit ups. Jutsu was important, as well as mastery over them and the first technique that he found on the scroll is what prompted him to start training in that aspect.

Setting the scroll aside, he still had a few hours till Mizuki arrived and frankly he wanted to start learning Dust Release, summoning 10 clones during his first try he had them work on it. Apparently he had to combine earth, wind, and fire chakra together to achieve such ability.

Apparently Naruto needed to pick up some chakra paper after this entire mess so that he could find out what his elemental affinities were.

Looking back at the scroll he saw a seal array, it's sheer complexity made him look it with awe. It had the pattern of two dragons in a battle with lighting surrounding it along with kanji mentioning things such as "blood","lighting". He deduced that blood was required to open this seal, after all it was something every ninja should know. Pricking his finger with one of his elongated canines, he dropped a bit of blood on the seal.

Suddenly the dragons on the seal started rotating around each other, and he saw the lightning come together with the dragons to form a circular sealing array. The sealing array was then projected like a holograph, Naruto tried to reach out and touch it but to no avail his hand slipped right through it. Suddenly the kanji wheel started rotating and it hummed as if locks were being opened one by one.

With a flash of light the wheel vanished, looking around he saw nothing happened. Taking a peek at the scroll he noticed a new technique where the sealing array once sat.

It's name clear as everything else on the scroll,

"**The Flying Thunder God Technique**"

Starting from the top Naruto read,

"The Flying Thunder God Technique is one created by Tobirama Senju, I have improved upon it in certain aspects and yet the technique is still incomplete. Whoever is in possession of this scroll is related to me in some way or form, Minato Namikaze. The concept of teleportation is quite complex, below I have included my notes on the subject. I have yet to incorporate time into the technique, no one has ever made a jutsu involving both time and space equally. I dread the day when someone invents such a technique, either way you have been chosen to learn this technique and improve on it."

"To learn the flying thunder god you need skills in fuuinjutsu regardless or at the very least the understanding of how it works and the concepts behind it. I'd also prefer that you understand some chakra theory as it will assist you a great deal in learning this. For information and lessons on sealing, well this entire scroll is basically it, look through it and memorise and understand the concepts behind it and you should be able to flawlessly execute the technique. Keep in mind that a fair amount of chakra control is required, special techniques to help you with that are listed below. I hope that you can continue and improve where I could not." - Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Fire-Shadow

Rolling up the scroll Naruto decided what he was going to do,

"I'll become the first ninja to wield the power of time and space" he said with determination, and for a second his left eye turned purple with a metallic ring around it, before the purple changed into something akin to a blue tinted galaxy and back to his regular sharingan red eye which he then used to memorise the chakra control techniques written below.

Sitting up he realised that he still had an hour before Mizuki arrived, he summoned another 10 shadow clones and had them focus on muscle memory while he focused on doing physical exercises.

**With Mizuki**

Walking towards the room where the scroll of sealing was held, he realised it was missing meaning Naruto had taken it. Going to the hokage and mentioning this finding he instantly ran home and pulled out a scroll filled with his belongings as well as information he had on the village. Lord Orochimaru would be pleased with him, and would reward him for this with more power.

Jumping out of his window and giving his apartment one last look he disappeared into the night.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto heard the alarm being sounded and wondered what was going on, till he realised that he had the forbidden scroll and they probably found out about it causing him to sweat-drop. Standing up and dusting himself off, he was about to leave to give back the scroll when he heard…

"NARUTO" Yelled Iruka, jumping in the clearing where Naruto rested.

Turning around, he spotted his sensei "What is it Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Why do you have the forbidden scroll? The alarm has been sounded, we need to take this back to the Hokage" Said Iruka

Feigning naivety Naruto responded "Does that mean I'm rookie of the year now?" holding the scroll in a funny looking way.

"No, who told you such a thing?" asked Iruka with a bit of worry, looking around knowing that whoever asked Naruto to bring the scroll might be near by.

"Mizuki-sensei told me that this was the extra test…..?" said Naruto with a confused look on his face.

They then noticed the third arrival who just landed a few feet away from them laughing, looking to his left Naruto realised that Mizuki sensei was there dressed in his full chunin attire with all his weapons stocked and ready.

"Hand over the scroll Naruto" Said Mizuki

"Mizuki, YOU BETRAYED THE LEAF?" Asked Iruka, shocked at such a revelation.

"HAHAHA, this village has nothing left for me Iruka" Said Mizuki, "Now hand over the scroll Nine-tails so I can leave" continued the traitor.

Naruto was confused, he did the only thing he could think off and ran back towards the village.

"Crap" Yelled Mizuki, chasing after Naruto

—

Iruka jumped in-front of Naruto in the forest,

"Mizuki isn't here yet Naruto, Hand over the scroll and I'll take it to the hokage's office" said Iruka

His response was a kick to the face that sent him flying back, dispelling the transformation and revealing it to be Mizuki.

"How did you know" asked Mizuki a little rage in his eye.

"Because, I'm Iruka" said "Naruto" transforming back into the academy teacher.

Feeling Naruto's presence Mizuki decided to call him out " come out here nine-tails, do you wonder why everyone in the village despises you with every fibre of their being?" he continued seeing Naruto walking out.

"NO MIZUKI IT'S FORBIDDEN" Said Iruka, but he was ignored as the silver-haired traitor continued

" 12 years ago the tailed beast known as the Nine-tails attacked Konoha, people were killed and buildings decimated under it's power. It had the ability to shake the land itself and form hurricane that would decimate all in it's way. As you learned in the academy the fourth hokage stopped it, but it wasn't killed. The nine-tails was sealed inside an infant, that infant is you Naruto. You are the demon that destroyed this very village."

Naruto was speechless, his eyes widening as everything seemed to fit into place

The glares…

The evil looks he got walking in the streets….

The comments of him being a "demon" and "evil"

Everything added up

"You're wrong Mizuki, While It's true that the nine-tails destroyed a part of the village back then, I even lost my parents during the attack. Naruto is not the nine-tails, he is a genin of Konoha and a ninja I have come to respect for dealing with people such as you" Said Iruka with clear passion in his voice, he could relate to Naruto.

"I GUESS YOU'LL GET TO SEE A PERSON YOU RESPECT DIE THEN IRUKA" Yelled Mizuki as he threw a Demon-Windmill shuriken towards Naruto who was still processing the information.

The blood that splashed on Naruto's face woke him up from his trance, looking down his eyes picked up on the one person who respected him and that he respected back.

Iruka fell unconscious, but before he did "Naruto, live on"

Eyes widening Naruto tried shaking his previous sensei

"Iruka-sensei get up"

"IRUKA SENSEI WAKE UP"

"IRUKA SENSEI" Yelled Naruto shaking the unconscious chunin

Putting Iruka in a sitting position in a tree, Naruto turned around to face the real threat. His face and eyes void with emotion, making Mizuki flinch before realising who he was fighting.

"No one can protect you now nine-tails" He yelled, before setting off traps that fired hundreds of kunai at Naruto.

All the kunai phased through him, Mizuki couldn't believe his eyes watching as each knife entered from the front and came out just as clean from behind. Deciding to attack he rushed towards Naruto aiming a punch only for it to phase right through him, Naruto turned around revealing his two sharingan eyes which paralysed and frightened Mizuki down to the core.

"Sh..sh..sharingan" said Mizuki with a bit of fear staring at the famed eyes that made the uchiha as feared as they were before the clan was massacred.

Kicking Mizuki while was shocked, he wasted no time as he dashed towards the chunin. Allowing 4 shuriken to phase through his arm he landed in front of Mizuki.

Looking at Mizuki he felt all his anger and rage unlock something within him,

Mizuki watched as the red in Naruto's sharingan bleed into an astral colour, and black tomoe bleed white

Naruto looked straight at Mizuki as he felt his body work on it's own.

Everything around the two became silent, as the leaves around them froze in mid-air and the birds in the sky stayed still. Even the shuriken that were recently thrown were frozen behind Naruto.

Suddenly all the colour started fading from everything except Naruto and Mizuki, the latter frozen in pure shock.

Astral eyes glowed a heavy blue as Naruto felt like time was bending towards his will, He raised his hand and muttered:

**"Time Style: Crumbling of The Present"**

Mizuki could only watch as the tree he was sitting on slowly turned into dust as it aged in the span of second, soon it moved up as he saw the leaves die out and turn into dust

"NO I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS" Yelled the chunin level ninja as he dashed towards Naruto raising a kunai above his head.

He saw his previous teacher above him and all he could mutter was

**"Turn into the sands of time"**

As Mizuki slowly turned into dust, his silver hair quickly turning white and then turning into dust, his body soon followed as he turned into dust as he was swept with the wind.

Colour started to bleed into the world around Naruto, as things starting moving again. Looking to where Mizuki was he realised that the area where the tree was looked like it was untouched for hundreds of years, looking just like the rest of the forest floor as if nothing was ever there.

His sharingan bled red as the astral colouring swirled out of existence, he realised how tired he was as he let the darkness overcome him allowing him to lift into unconsciousness.

—

**Yep I decided to add me own things if you realised :P**

**Time and Space powers are just the beginning, just thinking about the techniques of each one as well as merging them has me in jitters**

**Naruto will not be god like, but he will be insanely powerful.**

**Also this story is going to have it's own hidden mystery that explains all of this, It will tie everything here and in future chapters together.**

**This is getting interesting**

**Review, Favourite, and most importantly Enjoy!**

**Later guys.**


End file.
